1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of the signal to noise ratio in auditory prostheses, including cochlear implants and other devices.
2. Related Art
Auditory prostheses are reliant upon high quality audio signals being used for processing. This applies to devices of all types, including cochlear implants, middle ear implants, implanted and non-implanted hearing aids, electro acoustic devices (having electrical and acoustic stimulators) and other such devices. An important measure of signal quality is the signal to noise ratio, or SNR.
Noise reduction algorithms have been shown to provide some benefit to cochlear implant recipients exposed to selective environmental noises. Many recipients using such algorithms still experience difficulty in understanding speech in mildly to very noisy environments, for example where many people are speaking at a party or gathering. As a result, some recipients avoid such social situations where they expect they will have a very poor understanding of speech. In particular, it has been observed that recipients do not experience the expected advantage in performance in noisy environments from their noise reduction algorithms.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the noise reduction processes within auditory prostheses.